


Bomb

by SidneyFireBlood



Category: GOT7
Genre: 30 Days of GOT7, Angst, M/M, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-30
Updated: 2016-03-30
Packaged: 2018-05-30 04:14:32
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 167
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6408343
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SidneyFireBlood/pseuds/SidneyFireBlood
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>“Hyung, I can’t keep it to myself anymore. I know that it goes against the contract and everything else, but I love him and therefore, I’m quitting,” he then left without another word and went back to the dorm to pack.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Bomb

**Author's Note:**

> Sorry I missed yesterday, but my wrist has been hurting me as of late. 
> 
> 3 of 30 of my 30 Days of GOT7 challenge. The challenge can be found on Tumblr.

Bomb

Jackson was on a mission; he couldn’t stand it anymore; he had to do something about it and this was the only way.

With deep determination he got up, gathered his snapback, phone, wallet and keys, placed them where they belonged, walked to the door, put on his sneakers, then walked down stairs, got into his car and left for JYP Headquarters.

After a few moments, he arrived and went straight to the CEO’s office with no one able to stop him, not that they would, since he was on JYP list of people who were allowed to see him no matter what.

He waltzed into the office and looked at JYP, who was just shocked to see the young boy in front of him, “Hyung, I can’t keep it to myself anymore. I know that it goes against the contract and everything else, but I love him and therefore, I’m quitting,” he then left without another word and went back to the dorm to pack.    


End file.
